Simplify the following expression: ${2t-6(-5t+1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ 2t {-6(}\gray{-5t+1}{)} $ $ 2t + {30t-6} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {2t + 30t} - 6$ $ {32t} - 6$ The simplified expression is $32t-6$